<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pequeños fragmentos de una vida ordinaria by Chuchu2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435650">Pequeños fragmentos de una vida ordinaria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchu2004/pseuds/Chuchu2004'>Chuchu2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE CHRONICLES OF "BEBUS" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Ill add more tags afterwards, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Only original characters - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchu2004/pseuds/Chuchu2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños one-shots de mis OCs, ubicados en diferentes momentos de sus vidas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE CHRONICLES OF "BEBUS" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685917</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Explicaciones y advertencias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Como las notas son pequeñas, todo un chap de explicaciones, yay~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Básicamente, estoy usando Ao3 como un almacenamiento de backup para los pequeños fics que escribo, ya que ya me ha sucedido que se borran mágicamente de la computadora &lt;/3 no le deseo eso a nadie &lt;/3</em>
</p><p> Bueno, antes de los verdaderos capítulos...</p><p>La verdad, no creo (ni espero, para ser sincera) que nadie llegue a leer esto. De todas formas, dejaré una breve explicación sobre todo esto por si, por alguna extraña razón, alguien llega aquí. </p><p>Todas estas historias son one-shots, o sea, no tienen relación la una con la otra. Y, también, todos los personajes que se mencionan son originales y forman parte de un proyecto más grande a largo plazo que estoy desarrollando con mi mejor amiga: un spin-off de Saint Seiya, pero que desafortunadamente, todavía no está bien estructurado. Lo único que está bien estructurado son los personajes, sus personalidades, sus dramas y amoríos(?). Es por eso que estos random one-shots son tan sencillos de imaginar para mí (lol). Aún así, de cierta forma todas estas historias están conectadas debido a que los personajes mismos están conectados los unos con los otros.</p><p>El fandom principal es Saint Seiya por lo mismo, debido a que se toman varias referencias y bases de ahí. Incluso, algunos personajes oficiales serán mencionados ocasionalmente, pero no llegan a tomar protagonismo relevante. </p><p>Y una pequeña advertencia. La mayoría de mis OCs (por no decir todos) son el resultado de las crazy shipps que tengo con mi mejor amiga y co-creadora. O sea, básicamente son sus hijos, pero ubicados en otra época(?). Y, cabe resaltar, que estas shipps son M/M, F/F y, obviamente, M/F. El poder del amor, señores. Es por eso que mis hijos tendrán también sus shipps M/M, F/F o M/F, según sea el caso.</p><p>Hay algunos OCs que tiene como base (o sea, padres(?)) a personajes de otros fandoms, pero se siguen manteniendo en el universo de Saint Seiya.</p><p>Sip, todo un enredo.</p><p>Otra advertencia sería que, no suelo describir a fondo algunos detalles que considero obvios, como relaciones, características físicas, etc, ya que se supone que esto sólo será leído por mí y mi esposa-co-creadora-madre-de-mis-hijos xD Así que si, por alguna extraña razón leyeron algo de esto y, por consecuencia, les explotó el cerebro, con gusto les explico los detalles~ ¡Me dejan un comentario con sus dudas y no demoraré en responder!</p><p>¿Cuántos capítulos serán? La verdad, no sé. Cada vez que escriba algo nuevo, lo subiré para no perderlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Escorpio y Sagitario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Icaros encara a Yanni por su falta de responsabilidad con su hermano menor, Zenith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Yanni observó con frustración como Zenith seguía alejándose del lugar; sentía muchísimas ganas de ir tras él, pero no sabía si sería la mejor decisión. Suspiró mientras sentía un ligero ardor en los ojos, pero los cerró con fuerza para que las ganas de llorar se le pasaran.</p><p class="p1">Un fuerte silbido lo sacó de su nube de pensamientos, dándole a entender que no se encontraba sólo en el lugar. Volteó la mirada con furia hacia la razón de aquel molesto ruido, frunciendo aún más el ceño al ver la tranquila y relajada forma de Icaros apoyado en uno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro donde había encontrado a su hermano minutos antes.</p><p class="p1">“Qué intenso.” El pelirrojo levantó ambas cejas, despegándose del árbol de un saltito y caminando hacia el castaño, que cada vez parecía más fuera de sí. “Quien diría que Zenith podría ser tan…crudo.”</p><p class="p1">“¿Qué quieres, Icaros? ¿Por qué estás aquí?” El caballero de Escorpio apretó ambas manos en puños, haciendo todo lo posible por no plantarle un golpe en medio de la cara a su compañero de armas.</p><p class="p1">“La pregunta aquí, en verdad, es ¿qué haces TÚ aquí, Yanni?” Sin inmutarse, Sagitario se cruzó de brazos. Todo aire de calma abandonó su cuerpo, adquiriendo una estancia más seria y molesta.</p><p class="p1">“No es nada de tu incumbencia.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, claro que lo es.” Icaros frunció más el ceño. “Zenith está involucrado, eso lo vuelve completamente de mi incumbencia.”</p><p class="p1">“¿Disculpa?” Yanni parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo, ¿estaba escuchando bien? La rabia que había logrado mantener bajo control cada vez comenzaba a arder más. Sentía la uña de su índice derecho quemar y crecer, no era una buena señal.</p><p class="p1">“Eso deberías decirle a él, no a mí.” El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del mundo, causando aún más confusión en el castaño.</p><p class="p1">Ambos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada de manera desafiante, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en apartarla. Sin embargo, Yanni sabía que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con una de las personas más estúpidas y desagradables que conocía. Desvió la mirada y se dio media vuelta.</p><p class="p1">“Sólo salen tonterías de tu asquerosa boca, Sagitario. Sabía que eras estúpido, pero esto es demasiado.” Comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido, pero una fuerte mano apretó su brazo, haciéndolo darse vuelta nuevamente mediante un tosco tirón. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de gritarle, porque a penas enfocó la mirada, tenía el rostro del pelirrojo a centímetros del suyo. Los ojos azules de Icaros mostraban más furia de la que jamás había visto, incluso en batalla, el entusiasta caballero de Sagitario no mostraba tanta hostilidad.</p><p class="p1">“Si tan listo te crees, entonces deberías entender por qué tu hermano ni siquiera puede mirarte a los ojos.” Susurró el pelirrojo con molestia, haciendo que el agarre que mantenía en el brazo del castaño fuera aún más firme. “Pero, obviamente, sigues tan cegado con tu ego que no puedes darte cuenta de lo obvio.”</p><p class="p1">“¡Suéltame!” Yanni se zafó del agarre con brusquedad. Aún más confundido, buscó la mirada ajena con desesperación, intentando encontrar algún indicio de la mala broma que Icaros le estaba gastando. “¡Es en serio, Icaros, no entiendo! ¡¿A qué estás jugando?!”</p><p class="p1">Finalmente, Icaros perdió la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba. “¡Que durante los últimos seis años, YO fui el que cuidó de Zenith! ¡Así que sí, es MUY de mi incumbencia, Yanni!”</p><p class="p1">“…¿Qué?” Fue la suave respuesta del castaño.</p><p class="p1">Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse, Icaros respondió. “Que durante los últimos seis años yo fui quien cuidó a Zen. Yo entrené con él, yo curé sus heridas, yo sequé sus lágrimas…” Se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, dándole espacio a Escorpio para responder, pero al ver que el otro lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza en el cuerpo, continuó. “Yo fui el hermano que no tuvo durante los últimos años.” No podía creer que Yanni no se diera cuenta de todo el daño que le había causado a su hermano, ¿y de verdad era uno de los más inteligentes del Santuario?</p><p class="p1">“Deja de decir estupideces. No pude estar con él porque tenía otros deberes, no porque no quisiera pasar tiempo con él. ¡Tengo un deber con nuestra Diosa!”</p><p class="p1">“¡Y también tienes un deber con tu hermano! ¡Con tu única familia!”</p><p class="p1">“¡¿Ahora eres moralista?! ¡Porque tú eres la última persona que puede hablar de ética familiar!”</p><p class="p1">“¡Es por esa precisa razón que entendí el dolor de Zen! ¡Sé lo que es venir de una familia completamente rota!”</p><p class="p1">“¡Nuestra familia no estaba rota! ¡Murieron, Icaros! ¡Papá y mamá murieron! ¡Yo tenía que ver por el bien de Zenith y por eso me alejé! ¡Mi deber era cuidarlo desde el Santuario!”</p><p class="p1">“¡TÚ ERAS SU ÚNICA FAMILIA Y LO ABANDONASTE! ¡LE ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR A UN NIÑO DE DOCE AÑOS SÓLO, A SU SUERTE, EN UN PUEBLO DONDE NADIE SE HARÍA CARGO DE ÉL?!” Sin poder controlarse más, el pelirrojo agarró en puños el frente de la camisa de Escorpio, sacudiéndolo con furia.</p><p class="p1">“¡NO PODÍA DEJAR MI PUESTO EN EL SANTUARIO! ¡NO PODÍA DEJAR EL LUGAR DONDE HABÍA CRECIDO CON TODOS USTEDES!” Se defendió el castaño, agarrando las muñecas del contrario en un intento de soltarse, pero el agarre del pelirrojo sólo se hizo más fuerte.</p><p class="p1">“¡YO DEJÉ TODO POR ÉL!” Yanni parpadeó confundido, mirándolo fijamente. “¡Yo dejé mi puesto y mi vida por venir aquí con él!” Finalmente, Icaros lo soltó con brusquedad, alejándose un par de pases mientras frotaba su rostro con ambas manos en un vago intento por recuperar la calma que normalmente poseía.</p><p class="p1">Yanni, con la mirada aún media perdida en su compañero, intentó arreglarse la camisa de algodón blanco que traía ese día. Pasó sus manos por encima de las arrugar un par de veces, mientras su mente seguía tratando de encontrarle lógica a toda la situación. Aparentemente, habían pasado más cosas de las que creía durante el tiempo que se había dedicado netamente a la búsqueda de la nueva Athena. Después de un largo minuto de silencio en el que ambos muchachos lograron recuperar la calma, Yanni se atrevió a hablar. “Pero…dijeron que habías renunciado a la armadura hace años y por eso te habías ido…”</p><p class="p1">Icaros suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el grass; se cruzó de piernas y levantó la mirada ya más tranquilo. “Nunca renuncié a Sagitario, nerd.” Rodó los ojos antes de continuar. “Kay y yo fuimos mandados por esta zona para buscar alguna prueba sobre la nueva reencarnación de Athena. Habían rumores que decían que había una niña extraña por los alrededores. Pero sólo había sido eso, simples rumores.”</p><p class="p1">“Sí, recuerdo eso, fue la última misión a la que fuiste.” El castaño se sentó con más cuidado a su lado, manteniendo cierta distancia por si el otro intentaba atacarlo de nuevo. No sería sorprendido por tercera vez.</p><p class="p1">“Decidimos quedarnos un día más, quería visitar la tumba de mi padre y Kay se ofreció a acompañarme.” Continuó el pelirrojo. “En el cementerio, cuando ya estábamos dejando las flores para mi viejo, vi algo muy…desconcertante.” Su rostro se ensombreció ante el recuerdo y Yanni sintió muchas ganas de decirle que se apurara en terminar la historia. “Un niño estaba recostado encima de una tumba.”</p><p class="p1">Yanni sintió como su sangre se halaba, creía ya saber que seguía, pero aún así se mantuvo en silencio.</p><p class="p1">“Kay fue el que se dio cuenta y corrió hacia él. Estaba aterrado, pensamos que estaba muerto.” Icaros recordaba perfectamente aquel momento, la desesperación en la voz de Kayden aún resonaba en su mente y le producían muchos escalofríos. “Cuando Kay lo levantó y vimos su rostro…” Un suspiro. “No había visto a Zenith desde que era tan sólo un pequeño que te perseguía a todos lados mientras nosotros entrenábamos o jugábamos. Pero no había que ser un experto para saber quién era. Es una copia de tu madre.” Icaros sonrió con tristeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Yanni a los ojos, sabía que el tema de sus padres aún era algo sensible para el castaño. “Nos contó que se había quedado dormido sólo un par de horas, que había ido a dejarles flores a sus padres y que el cansancio lo venció. Estaba muy delgado y tenía unas ojeras terribles…” Claramente vio de reojo como Yanni se tensó, pero poco le importó. “Cuando le preguntamos con quién se estaba quedando, porque obviamente no era contigo porque tú estabas con todos los demás en el Santuario,” dijo con una mezcla de molestia, sarcasmo y burla. Yanni lo fulminó con la mirada. “…dijo que con nadie. Que estaba sólo en casa y que se alimentaba con lo que algunos buenos vecinos le regalaban. Que, obviamente, no era diario. Esa fue la primera y única vez que escuché a Kayden maldecir e insultar en voz alta. Y, claramente, la razón eras tú.”</p><p class="p1">Sí, Yanni era muy consciente de la frialdad con la que el caballero de Leo había comenzado a tratarlo justo después de esa misión. No entendía por qué, pero tampoco había podido preguntarle. No porque no tuviera el valor, simplemente Kayden evitaba completamente su presencia y el quedarse sólo con él. Con el tiempo, Yanni había dejado de preocuparse y sólo ignoraba el tema.</p><p class="p1">“Le dijimos a Zenith que podíamos llevarlo al Santuario. Que allí tendría comida, un techo y muchos amigos, pero se negó rotundamente.”</p><p class="p1">“¿Por qué?” La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.</p><p class="p1">Icaros lo miró con rabia y dolor, el azul de sus ojos tan duro que sentía que helaba su piel. “Porque no quería ser una carga ni una vergüenza para su hermano por no tener cosmos.”</p><p class="p1">Una suave brisa acarició ambos cuerpos de los jóvenes caballeros, siendo una completa ironía por su calidez ante la frialdad de la situación que ambos enfrentaban. Yanni agachó la mirada, posándola en sus manos llenas de cicatrices.</p><p class="p1">“Le dejamos algo de dinero para que pudiera comer por unos días mientras pensábamos en qué hacer. Al regresar al Santuario, fuimos directamente a hablar con el Patriarca para explicarle la situación. Obviamente, dijo que no era nuestro problema porque ‘un caballero dedica su vida solamente a Athena’. Si Kayden no hubiera estado ahí, créeme que ese viejo bueno para nada hubiera probado un poco de mis puños.” Como para enfatizar esto, el pelirrojo levantó su puño derecho y sonrió ligeramente. Yanni se mantuvo en silencio, procesando toda la nueva información que estaba recibiendo. “Fue…difícil, amenacé con abandonar la armadura. El viejo no es tan idiota, no le convenía para nada perder a un dorado en un momento en el que ni siquiera teníamos un ejército completo. Y menos a uno tan sexy como yo~” Icaros rió un poco, Yanni siguió callado. “Aceptó que regresara a cuidar a Zenith con la condición que lo entrenara para que, cuando fuera mayor, pudiera pelear para proteger a Athena.”</p><p class="p1">Yanni tuvo su primera reacción después de varios minutos, fijó su mirada en Icaros y enarcó una ceja. “Pero…Zenith no tiene cosmos.”</p><p class="p1">Sagitario rodó con los ojos con tanta fuerza que el castaño pensó que se saldrían rodando de su cráneo. “¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué ese niño tenía un autoestima tan malo.” Yanni se encogió ligeramente ante el reproche. “Sí, Zen no tiene cosmos, pero es el mejor arquero que encontraras en estas tierras.” Se podía sentir el orgullo en las palabras de Icaros. “Obviamente tiene ese título, no podría ser menos al haber sido entrenado por mi.” Sonrió de lado, levantando un poco el mentón en un intento de mostrar superioridad. Yanni lo ignoró. Icaros volvió a bajar la mirada, la sonrisa socarrona que portaba convirtiéndose en una dulce. “Tenía…todo ese talento dentro de sí. Debió sacarlo de tu padre.” Rió despacio.</p><p class="p1">“Deja de hablar de mis padres como si los conocieras tan bien…” El castaño agarró un puñado de hierba entre sus manos y lo arrancó con fuerza, tirándolo frente a él con un flojo movimiento de brazo.</p><p class="p1">“Los conocí bien, así como tú conociste a los míos. Así como conocimos a los de Visashi, a los de Akerel, a los de Fiand…”</p><p class="p1">Yanni lo miró de reojo. Desde que el pelirrojo se había ido del Santuario hace seis años, no había sabido mucho de él. Icaros solía ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando, supuestamente para brindar “informes mensuales” sobre la situación en otros pueblos. Recordaba haberle preguntando al Patriarca por qué seguía regresando si ya no era caballero, la respuesta del mayor había sido un simple “Un caballero de Athena siempre será un caballero de Athena aunque no porte la armadura.” Extraño, recordaba haber pensado, pero tampoco era de las personas que cuestionaban las desiciones de sus superiores. Lo que le quedaba claro, era sólo una cosa.</p><p class="p1">“Haz madurado bastante, Icaros.” Dijo casi en un susurro. Icaros volteó a verlo y enarcó una ceja.</p><p class="p1">“Pues sí, cuando cuidas a un niño con muchos complejos de alguna forma tienes que madurar.” Yanni volvió a agachar la mirada. “Todos los días era una pelea constante contra la inseguridad de Zen… Hacerle entender que no tener cosmos no te hace menos persona o menos fuerte. Pero para él, viniendo de una familia de caballeros, era algo difícil de asimilar.”</p><p class="p1">Yanni se mordió el labio, recordaba las inocentes palabras que le decía a su hermano cuando eran pequeños: “No te preocupes, Zen, ¡yo te protegeré porque tengo cosmos!”, “Si algo pasa, tienes que esconderte, Zen. No tienes cosmos, así que no puedes defenderte.”, “¡No puedes ser como papá cuando crezcas, Zen, no tienes cosmos!”. En su mentalidad de niño, aquellas palabras habían sido para evitarle mayor sufrimiento a su hermano menor, pero tal parecía que habían tenido un efecto completamente opuesto.</p><p class="p1">El silencio se extendió nuevamente en medio de ambos jóvenes Santos de Oro, cada uno de ellos perdido en sus pensamientos.</p><p class="p1">“¿Es bueno?” Preguntó Yanni después de varios minutos.</p><p class="p1">“De los mejores.” Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos. “El patriarca estaba considerando ponerlo como escolta personal de Athena hasta que aparezca Pegaso.”</p><p class="p1">“Wow…” La sonrisa de Yanni se hizo aún más grande. Una sensación cálida invadió todo su pecho, jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso por el logro de otra persona. Un movimiento llamó su atención y, al voltear a ver al pelirrojo, lo encontró ya de pie. “¿Te vas?”</p><p class="p1">Icaros estiró ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza, soltando un sonoro suspiro mientras sus articulaciones sonaban al volver a ponerse en sus respectivos lugares. “Sip. Hoy practicaremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo.” Metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos antes de dar dos pasos en la dirección que Zenith había tomado hacía buen rato. Después de pensarlo un poco, miró a Yanni por sobre el hombro. “Deberías acompañarnos mañana.”</p><p class="p1">Yanni sintió cono su sonrisa crecía ligeramente. “Ahí estaré.” Icaros le devolvió la sonrisa antes de irse caminando a paso ligero, perdiéndose entre los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño claro. Yanni se puso en pie también, sintiendo más energía de la normal. Sabía que no había sido el mejor hermano del mundo, pero esperaba que, al menos, Zenith estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo y, quizás con un poco de tiempo, perdonarlo. Nunca estaba de más tener algo de esperanza.</p><p class="p1">E Icaros no era tan malo como recordaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No importa que tan desastrosa sea la vida de Icaros, Akerel siempre estará ahí para él.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¡Piojo! ¡Ya llegué!”</p><p>Dando a conocer su presencia con una simple frase, Akerel entró a sus anchas al noveno templo, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la pequeña cocina del lugar para dejar sobre la alacena el tupper con dos cupcakes recién horneados que le habían sido regalados ni 20 minutos antes.</p><p>“¿Piojo?” Volvió a llamar, pues la ruidosa presencia de su primo brillaba por su ausencia. Suspirando algo irritada, rodó los ojos mientras se adentraba dentro del templo de Sagitario, metiendo la cabeza en las habitaciones del lugar mientras buscaba la desordenada melena que tanto caracterizaba al joven Santo. “En serio, ¿te olvidaste que vendría?” Preguntó a la nada con molestia.</p><p>“¡PULGA!”</p><p>“¡AHH!” </p><p>El gritó de susto se vio mezclado con una fuerte carcajada proveniente de su acompañante, pues el de Sagitario se encontraba justo detrás de la menor, dándose palmadas en su pecho debido a que, por la risa, había comenzado a toser. Ahora aún más irritada, y avergonzada por no haberse percatado de la obvia presencia del pelirrojo, no dudó en coger su larga trenza y comenzar a darle golpes al contrario.</p><p>“¡Eres un tarado!” Sin embargo, la risa de Icaros era más que contagiosa, por lo que después de unos segundos, la de Aries también se encontraba riendo con su primo. Una vez que logró tranquilizarse un poco, dio un último puñetazo al hombro del más alto. Obviamente, no midió su fuerza. “¡No hagas eso de nuevo, estúpido!”</p><p>“¡Oouch!” El atacado no hizo más que frotarse un poco el lugar agredido, antes de volver a sonreír a sus amplias y acariciar la cabeza de la más baja. “Bien, lo siento. Pero igual fue divertido.” Le sacó la lengua, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la cocina. “¿Qué trajiste?”</p><p>Akerel lo siguió de inmediato, acomodándose un poco el cabello después de haber sido despeinada. “Ah, son cupcakes.” </p><p>Icaros enarcó una ceja. “¿Y ese milagro que saliste VIVA después de usar un horno?” </p><p>“Mira quién habla.” La peliazul rodó los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa delató que obviamente disfrutaba de la broma. “Me los regalaron.”</p><p>“Oh, el universo vuelve a seguir su curso natural.” Comentó sarcástico. El pelirrojo abrió el contenedor de plástico y sacó los dos cupcakes: uno adornado con frosting celeste y pequeñas perlas blancas; y el otro rosa con chispas de diferentes colores. Levantó ambas cejas y silbó ligeramente. “Vaya, pero qué finura.” Akerel bufó divertida, quitándole el postre celeste y caminando hacia la habitación del mayor sin esperar invitación alguna. Icaros la siguió de inmediato. “¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué yo el rosa?!”</p><p>“Por joto.” Declaró la peliazul.</p><p>El pelirrojo quedó en silencio los segundos que demoraron en entrar a su habitación, dejando el cupcake sobre la mesita que mantenía al lado de su cama. Sin nada de gracia, se dejó caer al colchón mientras respondía. “Touché.”</p><p>Akerel hizo lo mismo, pero ella se mantuvo sentada de piernas cruzadas mientras, con un dedo, probaba el frosting del postre. Estaba justo en su punto.</p><p>Ambos Santos se mantuvieron en un agradable silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus asuntos. O más bien, Akerel dando pequeños mordiscos al cupcake mientras Icaros miraba sin mucho interés su celular. Después de unos minutos, Aries dejó el cupcake mordisqueado junto al de su primo, antes de dirigirle toda su atención al mayor. Al verse ignorada, estiró una pierna y colocó su pie en la mejilla ajena. Icaros no demoró en girar ligeramente su rostro y darle una mordida en el costado del pie, provocando un chillido y una maldición por parte de la menor. Lo siguiente que obtuvo, fue una almohada directamente en la cara.</p><p>“¡Jodes mucho para haberme traicionado hace unos días!” Respondió el pelirrojo con fingido dramatismo, tomando la almohada de su rostro y abrazándola con fuerza a su pecho, el celular olvidado a su costado. “¡¿Cómo pudiste?!”</p><p>“¿Ah?” Akerel enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca de duda. “¿Ahora que bicho te picó?” </p><p>El pelirrojo comenzó a acomodarse en la gran cama, quedando recostado sobre su estómago con la almohada entre sus brazos y bajo su mentón. Con un gran puchero, dirigió sus ojos azules a los violetas ajenos. “¡Traición! ¡Te vi entrenando con otro! ¡Y, encima, también era pelirrojo!” Icaros escondió su rostro en la almohada y comenzó a gimotear de manera exagerada. </p><p>Akerel sólo rodó los ojos y volvió a reír. “¿Tanto te gusta que te patee el trasero?”</p><p>“¡SÍ!” Fue la inmediata respuesta que obtuvo, la voz de su familiar amortiguada por el material de la almohada. </p><p>La de Aries soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de estirar la mano y tirar de uno de los rulos rojizos del muchacho. “Eso te pasa por no ir a entrenar ese día. Sam estaba que echaba humo, dijo que cuando te viera te mandaría a entrenar sólo el doble de tiempo y bajo el sol.” Sonrió cuando el pelirrojo se estremeció. “Y sin bloqueador.”</p><p>“¡Eso es abuso de autoridad, Aki! ¡Sabes que mi piel es delicada!” Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y la abrazó con más fuerza, sus ojos brillaban con pánico fingido.</p><p>“Delicado tu trasero.” Respondió la chica.</p><p>“¡También, pero no estamos hablando de eso!”</p><p>“Oh por Athena, Roro.” Akerel cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a reír con fuerza. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, suspiró, manteniendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro. “Tranquilo, menso, el trasero que más disfruto patear es el tuyo.”</p><p>“Y el de Amaranta.” Agregó el mayor.</p><p>“También.”</p><p>“Entonces,” Icaros volvió a acomodarse, esta vez quedando recostado de lado. Apoyó el codo sobre el colchón y la cabeza sobre su mano elevada, mirando a la menor con una sonrisa pícara. “¿Quién era esa lindura pelirroja del otro día?”</p><p>Akerel se esperaba completamente esa reacción por parte de su primo, por lo que sólo suspiró con fingida molestia. “¿Cómo sabes que es una lindura si no estuviste cerca?”</p><p>“Vi una espalda ancha, cintura delgada y una larga cabellera carmesí. Eso es suficiente para mi.” Sagitario se encogió de hombros como pudo en aquella posición.</p><p>Aries rió un poco. “Se llama Kayden y llegó hace una semana. Es aspirante a Leo, el mismo patriarca lo está preparando.” La menor apoyó la espalda contra el gran cabezal de la cama. “Y por cómo va, sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo veamos portar la armadura. Es muy bueno.” Admitió, recordando cuánto le había costado siquiera darle un buen golpe. </p><p>“Mh~ ahora me interesa más.” Cuasi ronroneó el pelirrojo. </p><p>Akerel suspiró, la molestia un poco más sincera en su voz. “No comiences, Icaros. Kayden no es como tú, él no es ese tipo de persona.” </p><p>“¿Y qué tipo de persona es él, entonces?” Preguntó el aludido, un toque de burla en su voz. </p><p>“Es un chico muy dulce y caballeroso. Viene de una familia de alto estatus social, o al menos eso nos pareció.” Comentó Akerel.</p><p>Icaros, con verdadera curiosidad, preguntó. “¿Y eso?”</p><p>La peliazul sólo optó por encogerse de hombros. “Sam mencionó que el patriarca dijo algo como que había sido entrenado en casa por los mejores guerreros de su país, pero que había llegado un punto donde no eran suficiente. Es por eso que fue enviado aquí. Si sus padres son capaces de pagar algo así, pues…” </p><p>Ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio, pensativos.</p><p>“Aparte, habla de una manera muy…rara.” Akerel soltó una pequeña risa.</p><p>“¿Cómo rara?”</p><p>“Usa palabras súper rebuscadas y refinadas. Es todo un caballero.” </p><p>“Vaya, ahora me interesa aún más~ ¿Fuerte, guapo y con dinero? Justo mi tipo.” El pelirrojo movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva, recibiendo otra almohada en la cara por parte de su prima. Pequeña nota mental: esconder las almohadas cuando Akerel viniera. </p><p>“¡Basta! ¡Kayden no es ese tipo de persona! Él no estaría con alguien simplemente por estar.” </p><p>Icaros sólo se volvió a encoger de hombros, desviando la mirada de la ajena. “Uno nunca sabe, Pulga.” Akerel tenía una mirada muy intensa cuando quería, en especial cuando tocaban temas en torno a cierto problema que tenía el mayor. Conocía muy bien a su Pulga, sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a preguntar por ello. Y, la verdad, prefería ignorar el tema lo más posible. El joven Santo de Sagitario volvió a tomar su celular, abriendo Facebook para intentar distraerse de la fija mirada de la menor. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.</p><p>“¿Por qué lo haces, Roro?” La pregunta de la menor hizo que su pecho se estrujara de una manera extraña.</p><p>Levantó la mirada, esta vez acompañada con una gran sonrisa ladina. “¿Por qué no? Digo,” Se sentó en la cama de piernas cruzadas, imitando la posición de su prima, mas no se atrevió a mirarla directamente. Se entretuvo con mantener los ojos fijos en un póster de una banda X que adornaba la pared contraria de su habitación. “Soy joven, muy guapo y tengo tiempo libre. Además, sé que moriré en la próxima guerra. No quiero quedarme con ganas de nada, quiero morir sabiendo que viví mi vida al máximo.” No era del todo mentira.</p><p>Akerel soltó un pequeño suspiro, pero no presionó más. “Entiendo.” Ensanchó su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. “Supongo que cada uno vive a su manera, ¿no?” Sabía que Icaros odiaba que le tuvieran lástima y no sería ella quien se la demostrara. </p><p>“¡Exacto!” Algo más animado, el pelirrojo se volvió nuevamente hacia la peliazul. “Y siendo un Caballero Dorado, no es difícil conseguir voluntarios.” Nuevamente, aquella sonrisa pícara se apoderó de sus labios. “¿Por qué no lo intentas, Aki? Estoy seguro de que muchos estarían más que dispuestos de acompañar a la Amazona de Aries en una noche de pasión~” Movió ambas cejas de manera sugestiva, ganándose una carcajada por parte de la menor.</p><p>“No, gracias. Yo paso. Ese no es mi estilo.” Akerel estiró ambas piernas, colocándolas sobre el regazo del mayor.</p><p>“Y, ¿cuál es el estilo de la señorita? ¿El seguir babeando por un tonto crush de la infancia?” Contraatacó el pelirrojo, riendo cuando un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de su prima.</p><p>“¡E-eso no es cierto!” La de Aries frunció el ceño y desvió el rostro enojada. “¡Ya superé a Yanni desde hace mucho!”</p><p>“Pero aún te lo quieres tirar.” Icaros levantó una mano y la apuntó con el índice de manera acusatoria.</p><p>“¡YAAAA TE CALLAS!”</p><p>El pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas mientras evitaba que su cabeza fuera arrancada por una de las poderosas patadas de Akerel. “¡Bien, bien! ¡No es tu estilo! ¡Ya entendí!” Logró decir entre risas.</p><p>Esta vez fue el turno de Akerel en tomar su celular para ignorar a su acompañante, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir mirando el presumido rostro de Icaros. </p><p>Nuevamente, ambos Santos se vieron rodeados por un cómodo silencio. Pasaron las siguientes horas manteniendo pequeñas charlas sobre cualquier tontería, mayormente compartiendo memes entre ellos y burlándose de los idiotas que hacían tiktoks. Los cupcakes desaparecieron durante las horas, cada uno tomándose su tiempo en comerlos debido a que no eran muy fanáticos de las cosas dulces. Ya entrada la tarde, Icaros se estiró en su cómoda posición de estar recostado sobre las piernas de Akerel. La menor se había entretenido jugueteando con su cabello mientras leía unos artículos sobre nuevas rutinas de entrenamiento que podía aplicar.</p><p>“Pulga, acompáñame a visitar a papá.” Comentó mientras se levantaba de la cama, estirando ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza hasta escuchar un suave “pop” por parte de sus vértebras que regresaban a sus lugares correspondientes.</p><p>Akerel, algo confundida, lo miró con una ceja alzada. “¿No fue con mis papás a visitar a la familia en Francia? Según recuerdo, tío Milo está con ellos allá. Mi papá me estuvo mandando algunas fotos.”</p><p>“Nah, el viejo fue solo, no quiso insistirle a papá. Estuvieron discutiendo un poco la última semana, así que prefirió dejar el tema así.” Comentó mientras se agachaba para colocarse las zapatillas nuevamente. “Igual no me gusta que papá esté solo, suele deprimirse y pensar en tonterías. Una visita rápida no estará de más, ¿no crees? Aparte, estará más que feliz de ver a su sobrina favorita~.”</p><p>La peliazul se levantó de un salto y no tardó en colocarse sus propias zapatillas. “Me parece una buena idea. Podemos llevar algo para cenar juntos.” Comentó con una gran sonrisa mientras acomodaba su ropa y su cabello, saliendo detrás de Icaros de la habitación y del templo de Sagitario.</p><p>Ya en el pueblo, ambos jóvenes se decidieron por comprar algo de comida italiana para cenar. Y mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia el antiguo hogar de Icaros, Akerel no pudo evitar notar como cada cinco minutos alguien saludaba, sonreía o miraba sugestivamente (o en algunos casos, las tres juntas) a su acompañante. Y, claro, Icaros respondía de la misma manera. Simplemente increíble. Cuando ya el número de personas estaba comenzando a ser algo alarmante y tan sólo habían pasado unas cinco cuadras, Akerel se volvió hacia su primo con los ojos bien abiertos.</p><p>“Icaros, fuera de bromas, ¡¿con cuántas personas te haz acostado?!” El aludido sólo pudo reír a carcajadas mientras la peliazul intentaba mantener la seriedad del asunto, pero sin mucho éxito. Poco después, ambos reían mientras terminaban de acortar las pocas calles que quedaban. </p><p>Poco a poco, fueron deteniendo sus pasos hasta quedar en la casa correspondiente. Akerel estaba por tocar la puerta cuando unas fuertes risas provenientes de dentro del lugar la detuvieron. Algo confundida, la peliazul se volvió ligeramente hacia el pelirrojo, quien miraba fijamente la puerta de entrada con los ojos algo nublados. Claramente, una de las voces era de la su tío Camus, pero la otra no lograba distinguirla. Y, a decir verdad, escuchar reír de esa forma a alguien tan serio como Camus era casi imposible de imaginar. “¿Roro?” Murmuró la menor, pero antes de obtener respuesta, Icaros abrió la puerta con su propia llave, que había sacado sin hacer ruido, sin perder más tiempo. Ambos jóvenes entraron a paso rápido al lugar, el pelirrojo caminando a paso decidido hacia donde se suponía estaba la sala. Un poco más tímida, Akerel lo siguió, manteniendo su distancia.</p><p>“¿Papá?” La voz de Icaros provocó un alto cortante a la conversación que se escuchaba de fondo. La peliazul se mantuvo en la entrada de la sala, apoyándose ligeramente en una de las paredes mientras caía en cuenta de la situación. Camus estaba sentado en el sillón junto a alguien a quien ella no conocía, un pelinaranja que, a pesar de obviamente ser una situación tensa, les sonreía tranquilamente. </p><p>“Icaros…” La voz de Camus hizo que su atención estuviera nuevamente en su primo. El pelirrojo yacía parado unos pasos más adelante que ella, claramente perturbado. Mantenía la mirada ligeramente agachada y pudo notar como sus manos, hechas puños, temblaban ligeramente. Akerel no tenía que ser un genio para unir los puntos. Icaros siempre había confiado en ella, contándole los constantes problemas por los que pasaba su familia, por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo entender QUIÉN era aquel hombre. Sólo un nombre se le venía a la mente, el único nombre que había sido dicho de una manera tan repulsiva y llena de odio por su querido primo. Nuevamente, Akerel dirigió la mirada al pelinaranja, quien parecía divertido con todo lo que sucedía. Tuvo que controlarse enormemente para no abalanzarse sobre el tipo y reventarle la cara a golpes, pero estaba más que segura de que su rostro demostraba todo el odio que sentía. La hipocresía no era su fuerte. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada y, su sonrisa divertida, se transformó en una altanera. ¿La estaba retando? Aries sintió como su cosmo se elevaba pero, gracias a años de entrenamiento, logró tenerlo bajo control. No quería aumentar la tensión al asunto.</p><p>“Hijo, no sabía que vendrías hoy.” Volvió a hablar Camus después de los segundos que le tomó levantarse del sillón y acortar el espacio para quedar frente a su hijo. Estiró una mano para tocar el rostro de Icaros, pero este se encogió ligeramente, apartándose un paso casi de manera automática. Por un segundo, Akerel pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su tío, pero este fue rápidamente reemplazado por indignación. “Surt vino de visita.” Comentó, su voz tiñéndose de aquella frialdad que tanto caracterizaba a su tío. Y a su propio padre. Aquel hombre, Surt, ensanchó más su sonrisa, por alguna razón parecía como si aclamara victoria. Akerel volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada. Oh, lo que daría por borrarle esa mueca a golpes. En ese instante, se vio bajo la dura mirada de su tío y, sintiéndose como niña regañada, agachó ligeramente la mirada. “Akerel, pero qué agradable sorpresa.”</p><p>“Hola, tío Camus…” Musitó la peliazul, aún sin saber bien su posición ante todo aquello.</p><p>“Bueno, veo que traen comida. Prepararé la mesa para cenar.” Comentó Camus, antes de virarse ligeramente hacia el pelinaranja y decir algo en voz baja que Akerel no logró escuchar. “Vayan a lavarse las manos.” Comentó al volverse a ellos.</p><p>Era el colmo. ¡¿Comerían con ÉL en la misma mesa?! ¡Era la mayor ironía que podía existir! Compartir una comida, algo que ellos habían comprado con SU dinero, ¡¿con la razón de los tantos problemas familiares de su primo?! Ni en un millón de años. No permitiría que los humillaran y faltaran el respeto de esa manera.</p><p>“En verdad,” su voz sonaba más segura de lo que pensaba, incluso ella quedó sorprendida. “Ya nos íbamos.” </p><p>Camus se quedó parado de una pieza al escucharla y, lentamente, se dio media vuelta para encararla. Akerel recordaba que, de pequeña, siempre había sentido un ligero temor por su tío. Su actitud fría y distante, aún durante las comidas familiares, no habían hecho más que formar un muro entre ellos. Todo lo contrario sucedía con su tío Milo, quien era muy cariñoso, bromista y alegre. “¿Ah, sí?” </p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. “S-sí.” No mostraría temor, no cuando Icaros se mantenía en la misma posición de derrota. “Sólo pasábamos a dejarla.” Sin esperar ni un segundo, Akerel dio un par de pasos y tomó a Icaros por la muñeca, ignorando completamente la suave risa por parte del pelinaranja que logró escuchar. “Vámonos, Roro.” El pelirrojo tan sólo se dejó jalar, manteniendo la vista clavada en el suelo. La menor pasó rápidamente por el costado de Camus sin siquiera mirarlo y, apresurando el paso sin llegar a correr, salieron ambos de la casa tirando la puerta con fuerza.</p><p>Pero no se detuvieron. </p><p>Akerel no se detendría en ese lugar.</p><p> Así que siguió caminando.</p><p>Y caminando.</p><p>Y caminando.</p><p>Icaros parecía un muñeco sin vida detrás suyo y aquello sólo la impulsaba a seguir adelante, hasta que, por fin, se encontraron en un parque, que estaba casi vacío. Jaló al pelirrojo hasta una de las bancas más alejadas y, finalmente, se detuvo. Se sentó despacio, Icaros imitándola. </p><p>Nuevamente, silencio entre ambos.</p><p>¿Debería decir algo? ¿O tal vez hacer algo? Nunca había sido buena con sentimientos y palabras. </p><p>Un suave suspiro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Icaros se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos. Lo siguiente que escuchó Akerel, fue un leve quejido. Los hombros del pelirrojo comenzaron a sacudirse de rato en rato y la menor supo que estaba llorando. Su pecho se comprimió y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Se sentó un poco más cerca, sus piernas rozándose con las ajenas, y levantó una mano, colocándola sobre la espalda del mayor para dar pequeñas caricias de manera circular. </p><p>Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente durante la siguiente media hora. Recuerdos de sus propios pleitos familiares, de las nuevas promesas y de la paz que habían logrado obtener. ¿Por qué Icaros no podía tener eso? Estaba casi segura de que tenía que ver con el gran orgullo de su tío Camus. </p><p>Un movimiento por parte de Icaros la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El pelirrojo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa apenada, su rostro aún medio escondido entre sus manos. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y algo rojizos por haber llorado, haciendo que el azul de sus iris destacara aún más. “Lo siento.” Murmuró, su voz ronca y algo rasposa por no haberla utilizado mucho durante la última hora. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, no era necesaria una disculpa. Icaros suspiró y dejó por fin su rostro en libertad, pero se mantuvo apoyado sobre sus codos. Fijó su mirada en algún punto del parque y empezó a hablar. “El viejo estaba tranquilo al irse, papá le había jurado que las cosas ya estaban bien.” Otro suspiro. “Y lo estaban. De verdad lo estaban. Papá había cambiado mucho. Bueno, ha cambiado mucho. Para bien.” Sus labios formaron una triste sonrisa. “Y le creo.”</p><p>Akerel lo miró un poco confundida. “Entonces…¿no crees que hoy ellos…?”</p><p>“No.” Respondió el pelirrojo cortante, enfatizando su respuesta al negar con la cabeza. “Sé que en verdad es sólo una visita. Pero no importa. No importa que tan sólo estuvieran tomando té y galletitas.” La voz de Icaros se rompió ligeramente con un sollozo lleno de ira. “¡Él no tiene ningún derecho de estar ahí! ¡De entrar a NUESTRO hogar! ¡De sentarse en NUESTRA mesa!” Levantó una mano y cubrió sus labios con fuerza, evitando que otro sollozo escapara. Una vez estuvo seguro que ningún ruido escaparía de su boca, volvió a bajarla. Pero no dijo más, se mantuvo en silencio, respirando profundamente para recobrar la calma.</p><p>Akerel lo miraba con lástima, pero no hacia él, sino por toda la situación. Esperaba que Icaros entendiera eso. No sabiendo que decir, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su primo. No pasaron ni dos segundos e Icaros ya estaba pasando un brazo por sobre los pequeños hombros de la menor, apretándola contra su costado y escondiendo el rostro entre su rizado cabello azul. Sintió un pequeño beso en ese lugar y sonrió un poco más calmada. Se quedaron en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que el mayor se separó ligeramente. “Gracias, Pulga.”</p><p>“No es nada, Piojo.” </p><p>Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, cómodos en aquella posición en la que estaban. Akerel comenzaba a sentirse un poco somnolienta a pesar de que el anochecer todavía estaba a unas pocas horas. El repentino sonido de un nuevo mensaje en el celular de la peliazul hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Decidió ignorarlo, pero cuando más mensajes hacían acto de presencia, provocando un repetitivo sonido estresante, la menor sacó con molestia el celular del gran bolsillo de su polera. Sintió la mirada de Icaros por sobre su hombro.</p><p>/TODO NYAN - 30 mensajes nuevos/</p><p>El nada-formal grupo de WhatsApp que estaba conformado por todos los Santos Dorado actuales (algunos de Plata y Bronce también estaban ahí) vibraba por los constantes mensajes que recibía.</p><p>“Ahora que carajos sucede con estos idiotas…”</p><p>Sin perder tiempo, Akerel abrió el chat grupal y comenzó a leer rápidamente los mensajes que continuaban llegando, guardando algún ocasional sticker que le daba gracia e ignorando las comunes babosadas de sus amigos, centrándose en el mensaje principal.</p><p>“¿Qué pasó?” Murmuró Icaros, riendo un poco al leer algunos mensajes.</p><p>“Ah…Parece que Kayden consiguió la armadura de Leo…” Musitó la menor mientras subía un poco en la conversación para volver a leer un mensaje. “Sip. Hace unas horas, dice Dévar.” Rió ahora al ver los stickers que Fiand comenzaba a mandar. “Sam dice que el patriarca dijo que mañana será la ceremonia oficial de presentación y todo eso.” </p><p>“Vaya, tengo buen gusto~” Bromeó Icaros, sacando su propio celular de su bolsillo y sorbiendo un poco su nariz mientras leía él mismo la conversación. Akerel lo miró de reojo, su rostro todavía mostraba signos de haber llorado. “Ah, mira, Fiand dice que habrá una pequeña celebración en Escorpio ahora.” </p><p>“Se lo impuso a Yanni, ¿verdad?” La peliazul rió un poco, leyendo los nada felices mensajes de su compañero de Escorpio, quejándose por haber decidido sin su permiso en usar su templo. </p><p>“Sí, pero el nerd no lo negará. Es muy fácil de manipular.” El pelirrojo mandó un rápido mensaje, diciendo que él y Akerel ya estaban en camino. La menor no comentó ni dijo nada, sabía que la distracción le vendría bien al de Sagitario. Aunque, a decir verdad, ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Igual, el pasar tiempo con sus ruidosos compañeros de armas y amigos solía levantarle el ánimo. </p><p>Regresando sobre sus pasos, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro: la casa de Escorpio. En el camino, el pelirrojo insistió en comprar algunos snacks para compartir con los demás y comentó algo sobre un concurso por ver quién lograba meterse más Cheetos en la boca, por lo que una gran bolsa de Cheetos y dos de Doritos después se encontraban ya en la entrada del gran Templo. Se podían escuchar risas y algunos gritos dentro del gran lugar. Al terminar de subir las escaleras y adentrarse en el templo, Akerel no perdió tiempo en ubicar una larga cabellera rubia, corriendo rápidamente hacia ella.</p><p>“¡Vi-sa-shi!” Se apoyó en los hombros de la rubia y los utilizó de apoyo para dar gran salto a modo de saludo. La menor se volteó y le regaló una amable sonrisa antes de abrazarla, sus profundos ojos verdes demostraban la alegría que sentía al ver a su mejor amiga. “¡Traje D-O-R-I-T-O-S!” Enfatizó la peliazul, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de la callada portadora de Piscis mientras levantaba ambas bolsas a modo de triunfo. Hasta que una de ellas fue arrebatada de sus manos rápidamente.</p><p>“¡DORITOOOOOS!” Fiand corrió con la bolsa hacia otra habitación del lugar, siendo seguido muy de cerca por un divertido Nabita.</p><p>“¡NO TE LOS COMAS TODOS, FIAND!” </p><p>“¡ICAROS, SAL DE MI COCINA, ERES UN PELIGRO!”</p><p>“¡¿TE CORTASTE EL CABELLO, IVÁN?!”</p><p>“¡QUE TE SALGAS DIJE!”</p><p>El ambiente rápidamente se llenó de risas y charlas, Akerel logró encontrar la alta silueta de su primo junto a  Amaranta, Fardelí y Asariel, el último conversaba animadamente sobre algún tema mientras movía las manos en grandes gestos para enfatizar algo. Las rubias reían quedamente, siempre delicadas las estúpidas, mientras el pelirrojo soltaba carcajadas sin vergüenza alguna. Al parecer se divertía. Algo más relajada, la peliazul se permitió distraerse con su propio grupo.</p><p>Las horas pasaron y más personas llegaron a Escorpio. No faltó alguien que logró infiltrar un poco de alcohol al lugar, después de todo, era una ocasión especial. Kayden pasaba de grupo en grupo, conversando y riendo con todos. Al parecer, ya se sentía parte de ellos. Aquel pensamiento cruzaba la mente de todos los presentes, haciéndolos sentir aún más felices. Un poco de paz en medio de un tiempo de incertidumbre no estaba mal para nadie.</p><p>Akerel, ya algo afectada por los varios vasos de algún tipo de alcohol que Nabita le había dado, se acercó dando pequeños saltitos hacia Icaros, quien permanecía a un lado observando el vago intento de Yanni por no sonrojarse ante el obvio coqueteo de Nabita, celular en mano. A pesar de que reía de rato en rato, su ceño se fruncía al mirar la pantalla del aparato móvil. La peliazul se acercó por detrás y abrazó la cintura del más alto, apoyando la mejilla en sus omóplatos, ya que debido a la gran diferencia de altura de ambos, no podía darse el lujo de apoyar su mentón en el hombro ajeno. “¿Qué haces, Roro?” </p><p>Icaros no respondió, tan solo se giró un poco para poder pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de la menor y atraerla a su costado. Aún sin decir nada, le mostró la pantalla de su celular, en la que aparecía la conversación con su padre. Akerel frunció el ceño mientras leía rápidamente los mensajes. Confundida, levantó la mirada hacia la del mayor. “¿Qué?”</p><p>Icaros se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo trasero, suspirando un poco mientras tomaba algún tipo de licor del vaso que permanecía en una de sus manos. En el fondo, se escuchaban las carcajadas de Fiand y Samantha. “Pues, papá estuvo insistiendo para que regrese a la casa para conversar.”</p><p>“¿Vas a ir?” Preguntó la menor, soltándose un poco del abrazo para poder mirar mejor al pelirrojo. Mantuvo un brazo al rededor de la cintura del mayor, el brazo de Icaros todavía sobre sus hombros.</p><p>“Le dije que regresaría cuando el viejo ya estuviera de nuevo aquí.” Un sorbo largo de licor. “Y luego lo que leíste. Que está decepcionado de nuestro comportamiento, que fuimos groseros al irnos así y blah blah blah…” Sagitario dejó el vaso en la mesita que estaba a su costado para poder servirse más de aquella botella que estaba a un lado utilizando solo una mano, la otra estaba ocupada frotando el brazo de su prima. “No le respondí.”</p><p>Akerel permaneció en silencio, sabía que si decía algo en ese momento, sólo sería peor. Aparte, las únicas palabras que se le venían a la mente eran insultos, quejas o una combinación de ambos. Eso no le vendría bien a Icaros, quien obviamente seguía afectado por todo lo que había ocurrido. </p><p>“¡Bueeeeno, qué se puede hacer!” El repentino ánimo del pelirrojo la sorprendió, pero, debajo de esa sonrisa relajada, Akerel podía ver la tristeza ajena. Icaros dio un rápido beso entre los cabellos azules de la menor y se separó, vaso en mano. “Iré a divertirme un rato.” Comentó mientras miraba fijamente a Kayden, quien se encontraba al otro lado del lugar con Karsten y Rashidi, conversando y riendo tranquilamente.</p><p>Akerel hizo un pequeño puchero y frunció el ceño. “Icaros…” Advirtió.</p><p>“¡¿Qué?!” Respondió el aludido, volteándose a verla con una gran sonrisa mientras continuaba avanzando de espaldas hacia el nuevo Santo de Leo.</p><p>“¡No hagas nada estúpido!”</p><p>“¡No prometo nada!” Fue lo último que dijo, antes de voltearse nuevamente y acortar los pocos pasos que le quedaban para estar parado junto a Kayden. Akerel notó como rápidamente su primo cambiaba de actitud, aquella sonrisa pícara se apoderó de sus labios y supo que el de Leo había caído en su juego cuando le recibió el vaso con licor, tomando de el sin quitarle la mirada de encima al de Sagitario.</p><p>“Imbécil…” Murmuró la de Aries en medio de un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Sabía que no podría cambiar la actitud de Icaros por mucho que deseara, después de todo, era una manera de enfrentar los diferentes problemas que tenía. Aunque, claro, no era la correcta. Sabía que saldría lastimado y que, posiblemente, lastimara a alguien más.</p><p>Pero no importaba lo que sucediera, ella estaría ahí para él cuando la necesitara. Para prestarle su hombro y secar sus lágrimas.</p><p>Como siempre había estado.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>